Summer romance
by pinkkisses.johnson
Summary: Jack meets a blonde that catches his eye while on Summer break what will catch is eye and her name is Jennifer The team will be in this


i woke up with a smile on my face because I couldn't wait for it to be the end of the was summer I couldn't wait to go it a suntan , go on vacation but most of all I couldn't wait to sleep in. My thought got destroyed as I felt some one slighty pushing telling me to get up it was my step-mom beth , her and my got together like a year after my mom died I was happy for my dad finally moving on he even asked her to marry him last year they we're having their wedding in the spring she was good for my dad I even started calling her mom about to years ago it was like she put light back into our lives.

Jack:yes mom I am up I said as I got out of the bed and she finally realized I was really up she leaved me to get dressed,I put on my american eagle black shirt with my blue skinny jeans with my black vans and a snap with a galaxy print on it.I wen to my bathroom and wash my face and brush my teeth got my American eagle backpack and headed down stair to go eat.

beth:Finally ready I see she said as she stared to fix my plate full of food.

jack:hey it's the last day of school I have to look good for the ladies i said with a grin on my she handed me My plate.

notch:good morning sweet heart he said he gave beth a kiss on the cheek and sat Down to eat

after he got down eating we both said bye to beth and he drove me to school and he went to work it was liked this most moorings in the hotchner house

as I walked into school I headed to the table where my friends jake and Chris were siting I guess I wasn't paying attention because as I was make in my way to the table in the lunch room where my fiends sat I knocked into the most prettiest girl in the school in my eyes the way she looked up at me with those big blue eyes like there were the ocean they made me black out because how pretty they were .

"umm are you going to help me or just sit there an look at me" she said with pretty giggle "do I have something on my face or so thing" she said trying to get me out of my daze.

hotch:umm no sorry your just umm s..so beautiful I said and I could see her blush at my comment "I am jac...jack hotchner but you can call me you ticket to a free meal " I said trying to act smooth .

Jennifer/jj: hello jack I am Jennifer but you can call me jj she said with a smile all over her face that she was trying to hide from him " about that meal I just ate and he cut her off before she could answer his offer

jack: come on it's the less I can do after dropping your books down he said pointing to her now not neatly text books "please can you do me the honor of taking you out to eat or we can just get a drink and a snack after school "

she laughed at his comment an although she did want to say it but he was a handsome guy sweet ,caring and nice of what she saw the last 10min. They've been talking "ok I guess" she replied with a funny tome in her voice

jack:ok see you at 3:55 at the tree in front of the school" he walked away when she nodded her head with a smile on her face although she did know it.

Jack felt like the day couldn't go ant slower it felt like he was never going to get out of class to see the blue eyed girl he saw.

jj felt the same way he friends hope,and Kenzie saw the little talk between her and the sexy jack hotchner and they wouldn't stop until the founded out what they said to each other that had there friend smiling the whole entire felt like the end of the day would never come .

but finally the bell ringed 3:45 on the click both jj and jack rushed to get their things out of their lockers but the hardest part of it all was just getting to there lockers but they managed to There spot on the right time

as jj finally pushed to the crowded hall walks out of the school first thing she died was search for the sexy , charming jack hotchner .she saw him exactly were they said they where going to meet as she walking up to him out of nowhere he gave her a hug " thought you would never come he said " I wish she replied back jokingly.

jj-16

jack-17

beth-34

hotch-36

hope-17

kenize-16

the team will be in the story later

I decided to make a story about summer love and since jj is my fav. character and jack doesn't get put in the main part of the story I decide to use them. I hope you are liking it do far comment and tell me what you think -ma'kia


End file.
